Wing  Raven 4ever
by Darkmoon1216
Summary: Otto, Laura and Shelby think there's something going on between Raven and Wing. Is it a horrible misunderstanding or has Wing really taken a disturbing turn in his love life!
1. The discovery

Otto, Laura and Shelby were wandering down the corridor. They were on their way to go and watch Wing train with Raven.

"I bet you ten bucks that Raven will break Wing's wrist again" Shelby said to Laura.

"You're on!" Laura agreed, shaking her hand. "He can't be dumb enough to let that happen again".

Otto smiled

"You'd be surprised" he said and Laura stared at him. They had almost reached the gym when they heard some disturbing noises.

"Ooh, aah, oh yeah, mmm, oh yes, oh yes!"

"Either I'm hearing wrong or it sounds like someone's having-," Laura put her hand over Otto's mouth.

"Don't even think about it" she cut him off. Although she was just as disturbed as he was.

"Let's see where it's coming from" Shelby said excitedly, dragging Laura down the corridor.

"This should be interesting" Otto sighed before following the girls. The noises got louder and louder until they reached the Gym doors.

"It's coming from in here" Shelby said, putting her ear against the door.

"Wait, aren't Wing and Raven in there," Otto grimaced. Shelby was infuriated.

"I know whose wrist I'm to break today" she said, meaning Raven's. All three of them crept into the changing rooms to see if they could hear exactly where it was coming from. Just then they heard the lovers come in and all jumped inside lockers. They were safe from sight, but they could hear what was going on in graphic detail.

"Mmm, Oh you tiger, rraarr, oh that hit the spot, mmm, yeah".

Laura and Otto were trying hard not to throw up, but Shelby was too angry to worry about that. 10 minutes of that disgusting behaviour had past and then the couple left. The three kids stumbled out of the lockers and took deep breaths.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over" Otto said. The others nodded. At that moment Wing walked in.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" he said cheerfully.

"Where are you going?" Otto asked.

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?" Wing replied and Otto, who didn't know what else to say said,

"What makes you think we're here?"

Wing looked confused and then just shrugged.

"Ok, I'll see you at lunch" he said before going back into the gym.

Once he had gone the girls turned to Otto.

"Really? What makes you think we're here? I mean, come on, seriously. What kind of come back is that?" Shelby complained. Otto shrugged innocently; although he wasn't sure he had any left after what he had just heard.

"We have to get to the bottom of this" Otto said.

"Why? Because this is a traumatic situation that could be classed as a perverted act and needs to be reported to Dr. Nero it could have a huge impact on the school, Raven and Nero's relationship and our relationship with Wing?" Laura asked.

"No, because I like humiliating Wing" Otto replied. Shelby shrugged.

"Good enough for me" she said and they all set of down the corridor.


	2. The truth

Otto was sitting at the desk, studying for a pop quiz in science. Just then the door hissed open and romantic music came on.

"Wing, what's going o-," Otto turned to see Wing only in bright pink budgie smugglers and he was holding a rose in his mouth.

"Hello, handsome" Wing said flirtatiously.

"Aarrhhgg!" Otto screamed as Wing advanced on him.

Otto woke suddenly, clutching his chest.

"Oh, it was just a dream, a bad, bad dream" Otto sighed. He looked over to Wing's bed and Wing turned to look at him. Wing had a rose in his mouth and when he pulled back the covers he was wearing bright pink budgie smugglers.

"Hello, Otto" Wing raised an eyebrow.

"Aarrhhgg!" Otto screamed again.

Otto woke for a second time and this time he was back in the real world. He looked over at Wing who was just waking up and was wearing his usual pyjamas.

"Is there something wrong, Otto?" Wing asked calmly, "You're a bit pale".

"Wing can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" Wing replied.

"Do you like Raven?"

"Well, she's a good coach if that's what you mean" Wing looked slightly confused.

"No, I mean like her, like her" Otto asked nervously.

"By god, man! Are you out of your bleeding mind" Wing said, shocked.

Otto had never heard him speak like that before, but none the less he was still very relieved.

"That's good. Wait, if it wasn't _you_ she was shaking the bed with, then who was she doing to with?"

"WHAT!" Wing sounded horrified.


End file.
